Hello, Kitties!
by nchen13
Summary: Akatsuki jutsu cats! Sakura Sasuke Akatsuki cats A giant mess! The pic is not mine, the person who did this is can draw, I for one, can not draw. So there.
1. Chapter 1

Pein was about to do a jutsu that might relieve the dead and make them immortal. He went to the room where the rest of his gang were. Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi , Tobi ,Madara, Deidara, even Zetsu and Kakuzu were dead. Hidan and Pein were the only ones alive. He did the Dog, Boar, Rat, Serpent, and Tiger. Hidan just entered the room,when a large puff of purple smoke filled the room. "What the Fuck is going on?" Hidan coughed. When the smoke cleared, the members were alive. "Konan!" said Pein going to his loved one. "Sorry to break up your reunion, but we got a problem here, un." said Deidara. "What is happening to Tobi? Is Tobi not a good boy?" said Tobi. "Why does Tobi have cat ears and a tail?" "We are becoming FUCKING cats!?" said Hidan. Pein, quickly thought of an idea, that might save them and it involved a certain pink haired girl. He got box, and he quickly scribed a name of a emerald eyed girl. He still had enough time to put his members that had already surken. He took a cat and it was half black and white. Pein guessed it was Zetsu and put him into the box. Then he found all of his members and he had already turned into a orange cat with black spots on it's face. (Imagine the cat from fruit basket with black spots where Pein's pricing where) He stick the note on the box and he dozed off in the box, like the rest of his members.

Back in konoha:

Sak-gay was back and after Sakura smacked him on the face a couple of times, Sakura finally forgive, but she stilled hated Sak-gay for leaving in the first place. Sak-gay claimed that he killed his brother and he came back to restore his clan and Sakura felt bad and sorry for the person, who had to marry a guy like him. Sakura had finally finished her hospital shift and she had two weeks of vacation. Her fridge was full of food and Hinata had bought for Sakura. For which , that sakura thanked the heir to the hyuga clan. She was walking down the street, when she noticed a black chicken with it's butt towards her was looking at her house. As Sakura looked harder, she saw it was none other than Sasuke himself. She didn't rush to her house. When she got there, she was faced with a angry Sasuke. "What made you take so long?" said Sasuke glaring at the Pink haired girl, like it would have any effect on her. "What it's not like this is your house." said Sakura snapping back at her old crush. Sudden a meow that came from somewhere near Sakura's door. She turn around with back towards Sasuke. She walk towards a box and she heard meows. She took the box and opened her door. Sasuke followed her into her house. Sakura grumbled. Why did Sasuke came into her house? Oh-yeah, it was because the elders had to put him with someone that they could trust and help the (not really) last member of the Uchiha, while they rebuild the Uchiha Mansion. Sakura opened the box to find 11 kittens. "Aww, look at you. Are you guys so cute." said Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww, look at you. Are you guys so cute." said Sakura. ( 'kitty talk') 'What is that pink blob' meowed Tobi cat. Sakura picked up a orange and black cat. It had a large orange spot that covers most of his face, except his left eye. "Meow" said (Tobi) the cat. "Aww, you are so cute" said Sakura, pulling these cat closer to her to hug. " I'm gonna name you Lollipop like my favorite candy." Sakura put down Lollipop on the carpet next to her. Lollipop just stay there, while rubbing his head on Sakura's leg while purring. She picked a light blue cat, it was bigger that the rest and had some weird things under it's eyes. "Hey kitty, did a mean kid dye you blue?" said to the cat. 'No! I am naturally blue.' replied Kisame. (Not that sakura understands them) Sasuke was watching Sakura take out the cats and talking to them, like they understand. But he had it admit it was amusing, not that he would say that out loud. "OK , blue kitty, what so I name you?" said Sakura. She put Kisame on her lap and stroke him on his back, making him purr. "How about Adolphus like my favorite sea creature." ( I got the name at a website(Names for male cats)) said Sakura. 'Yeah! Hi, kisame-san.' said/meowed Lollipop. 'Hello Tobi, or should I say Lollipop.' said/meowed Kisame. Sakura reached in to the box and see another blue cat, but this time it was a female. "I wonder if you are related to Adolphus?" questioned Sakura, saying it out loud. 'No!' screeched Konan. "I'll take that as a no." Said Sakura, wondering if these cats has rabies. "What should I name you? It seems that you are the only female cat in the group." said Sakura. "How about I name Amulet?" 'Nah' replied konan. "How about Angel?" 'kay' replied Angel. Sakura put Angel next to Kisame. 'I can't believe that she thought that I was your sister.' said konan, clearly unhappy. 'But your name is angel' said Kisame , trying to calm her down. She took a brown cat with black things running across his body many times."Wow, it looks like you have stitches on you, So you now are called Stitches." said Sakura and then she turned around to see Sasuke looking at her and chuclking. "What are you laughing at, do you have something better to do?" said Sakura. "OK, I going to take a bath." said Sasuke leaving Sakura alone. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Sakura! You there?!" said a muffed voice. Sakura put down Stiches and walked to the door. "Oh, Hi Yume!" said Sakura opening the door. (Yume = my oc, but no love for me, just funny comebacks) "Hey, so what are you doing?" asked Yume, walking to the living and seeing cats. "I'm just naming some cats." 'Hey, there another girl' said Lollipop. Yume sat down on the couch as Lollipop got up and went the Yume. Yume picked him up and put him on her lap and stroked Lollipop on his back. "Well, the one you are holding is Lollipop. The dark blue one is Adolphus,the light blue one is Angel and that is Stiches." said Sakura pointing to the cats. "Okay. Hey, Sakura. Can I stay here for the 2 weeks?" asked Yume. "Sure." said sakura to her best friend. Yume went to the box and took out a white cat with pink eyes, it had necklace that was a circle with a triangle in it. "Wow, someone wants people to know that his cat in a believer of Jashin, too." said Sakura. "What is Jashin?" asked Yume. "Who, not what. Jashin is a 'god that tells his believers to sacrifice people to him and they live forever." said Sakura. The white cat hiss at Yume and tried to scratch her. " I am going to name you, Dumbo." said Yume. 'Fuck no, I not letting you name me Dumbo, bitch' said Hidan. The white cat tried to scratch Yume, again. "How about we name him, ... Reaper?" said Sakura, taking Reaper away from Yume. "Why not?" said Yume. Then, there was a rumble. "What was that?" said Sakura, already in a fighting Stance and had a kunai in her hand. "That was my stomach." said Yume. " I'm hungry." "Fine, i'll cook after we name the cats." said Sakura. "but there are like six cats left." whined Yume. (Sakura 18, Yume 14). Sakura thought to herself how she got a Little girl as a bestie, It was because Yume is actually a genius, a child prodigy. Yume is so smart that she doesn't need to go to school, So yume hangs out at the Hospital, Yume entertain the children at the hospital, and that's how Sakura met yume and why Yume is her best friend. But Sakura knows that Yume still acts like a kid, because her childhood wasn't full of fun and joy. It was full of jealous kids, her too proud parents,and jealous siblings. Yume never had a good childhood, but Yume would act like an adult, when the time is right. Sakura pull out a brown cat with red fur and brown eyes out of box. "what should I call you?" 'I don't really care' meowed Sasori. " How about Chocolate?" asked Yume. "Fine." said Sakura. "Hi, sasuke!" said yume, without looking at sasuke. "Hi, there?" said Sasuke confused. He just got out of the shower (Dressed!) and he walked in to see a sliver haired girl with red eyes.(Hidan's daughter! ha ha!) "So you are the idiot that broke Sakura's heart. The idot that defected from Konha, to get revenge on his brother that works in akatsuki. That went the pedophile, orchimru, to get more 'Power'." said Yume, as she puts finger quotes on the word power. Sakura giggled, even without looking at Sasuke, she knew he just ad taken a huge blow on his ego. When yume had said, the idiot went to find in his brother in Akatsuki, Itachi climbs out of the box to see a girl that looked like she could be Hidan's daughter lazily looking at sasuke, Sasuke with his mouth open, and his little brther's old team mate, Sakura giggling. Itachi walks over the sakura and watches her put down Chocolate and reaching to pick him up. Yume got up from the couch, putting lollipop down first, and walks to the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, Sakura. You want anything?" Said Yume. " I want you to make Ramane." "Okay ramane it is."


End file.
